Le Loup et le Dragon
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: Draco part étudier une meute de loups étranges à Forks.


**Titre : Le Loup et le Dragon**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Type : OS**

**Rated : M **

**Univers : CrossOver Twilight/Harry Potter**

**Couple : Jacob/Draco**

**Résumé : Draco part étudier une meute de loups étranges à Forks.**

**Disclammer : Les personnages sont à Stephanie Meyer et JK Rowling et moi je m'amuse juste un peu avec =)**

**Situation : Pour Draco, après Poudlard et pour Jacob après Révélation =)**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick, et ma fan numéro un, Rosie74.**

* * *

Depuis la fin de la guerre, la famille du blond fut rétablie. Le nom de Malfoy résonnait maintenant sur l'héroïsme dont il avait fait preuve et la bravoure de sa mère. Il fut néanmoins fier de commencer une nouvelle vie.

Après la bataille finale, Draco avait décidé de commencer à penser à son avenir. Il se lança dans des études de soin en créatures magiques, car malgré l'aversion que lui provoquait le professeur enseignant cette matière à Poudlard, il adorait ça.

Il suivit donc une licence de soins en créature magique, puis un master, dans la faculté des sorciers, Maroune. Mais voici venu le temps de préparer son doctorat et ainsi, d'acquérir le diplôme lui permettant d'exercer le poste qu'il convoitait : professeur de soin en créatures magiques à Poudlard. Il se lança donc dans la recherche d'une thèse à préparer pour le doctorat.

Après plusieurs semaines de recherches en tous genres, il reçut un flash d'information moldue annonçant : « Une meute de loups immenses sévit dans la petite bourgade de Forks. ». Il suivit des yeux le reportage, n'y voyant rien d'intéressant, il reporta son attention sur ses recherches. Mais soudain, une photographie de la meute en question surgit à l'écran.

Il fut totalement subjugué par l'apparence de ces loups qui n'avaient de loup que le nom. Ils étaient énormes, recouverts d'une fourrure unique et propre à chacun. Ils étaient tout bonnement magnifique. Ces loups devaient être des créatures magiques ! Mais oui, c'était l'évidence même.

Il eut donc une idée géniale : pourquoi ne pas faire sa thèse sur une meute de loups géants dans l'Oregon ?

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva assis entre deux énormes touristes, ce genre de personnes complètement et définitivement DEGOUTANTES. (sa classe Malfoyenne en avait pris un coup.), dans un avion en direction de Seattle, Washington DC. Après une dizaine d'heures de vol en compagnie des deux porcs qui l'entouraient en suant comme … comme des porcs, il put enfin retirer ses magnifiques petites fesses de ces sièges en mousse talée.

Il débarqua donc avec ses valises pour un an (autrement dit, un avion rempli de SES bagages suivait le sien) dans l'aéroport « international » de Seattle. Trois heures de taxi plus tard, il se retrouva donc à Forks, petite bourgade décrite par le seul mot qui lui vient à l'esprit lorsqu'il regarda dehors : déprimante !

Il posa ses bagages sur le perron de la maison qu'il devait habiter pour cette année. Il en fit succinctement le tour. C'était une jolie petite maison, construite de la main d'un homme pour sa famille, cela se voyait, en harmonie avec le paysage alentours.

Garée devant le garage, une camionnette orange Chevrolet. C'était la voiture que l'on lui avait promis pour lui permettre de se déplacer. Il jeta un œil à l'acte de location : Mr Charly Swan. Mouais, il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas trop de mal à se faire à sa nouvelle maison, bien loin du manoir Malfoy.

Soupirant, il passa la porte, valises en mains (et en bouche et en pieds) et rentra dans la maison Swan. Première impression, c'était magique. Il y avait eu des êtres doués de magie dans cette maison. Il s'interrogea sur Mr Swan. Peut être était-il un sorcier ?

A bien y regarder, ce n'était pas une maison de sorcier. Cela sentait trop fort. Un arome d'azote liquide et de chien mouillé mélangés. Il ouvrit la lettre que la fille de son propriétaire lui avait écrite en lui ordonnant de ne l'ouvrir qu'une fois dans le salon :

« Mr Malfoy, je suis Bella Cullen, fille de Charly Swan. Je me suis récemment mariée, mon père a rejoint ma mère qui a perdu son époux actuel en Californie, cette maison est donc à vous ! Je vous préviens uniquement, les lieux sont entourés de créatures pour le moins étranges … Faites attention à vous. »

En cas de problèmes, elle avait laissé son numéro de portable. Il appela donc, curieux de comprendre d'où provenait ces deux odeurs.

« -Allo, Edward Cullen bonjour ?

-Bonjour, Mr Cullen, je voudrais parler à Bella.

-Bien je vous la passe … Allo ?

-Bonjour, Mrs Cullen, c'est Mr Malfoy, je viens d'arriver.

-Ah. Ce sont les odeurs qui vous dérangent ?

-A vrai dire, cela ne me dérange pas, mais, j'aimerais savoir d'où elles proviennent.

-Vous êtes un sorcier n'est-ce pas ?

(Malfoy fut déstabilié par tant de perspicacité)

-Euh en effet.

-Bien, l'azote liquide, c'est moi et ma famille. Nous sommes des vampires. Et l'odeur de chien mouillé, c'est la meute.

(Il fut ravi de tomber sur une vampire, qui le renseigna en plus sur la meute qu'il cherchais.)

-D'accord. Eh bien, je suis venu pour étudier la meute, justement. Savez-vous où je peux les trouver ?

(Bella fut septique. Elle pensa à ne pas trahir Jacob et répondit :)

-Je vous emmène demain dans une clairière pour les rencontrer si vous le voulez. »

Malfoy, comblé, accepta. Et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain devant la maison à neuf heures.

* * *

Draco passa une nuit horrible dans un lit horrible à faire des rêves bizarres. Il se leva donc en silence, s'habilla avec classe, élégance et raffinement, tout en essayant de rester pratique. Il opta donc pour un ensemble pantalon noir et tee-shirt noir simple. Il chaussa des converses, attrapa son carnet de note, de quoi écrire et fourra le tout dans un sac en bandoulière. Il prit un rapide petit-déjeuner et sortit sur le perron à neuf heures précises.

Bella arriva en courant. En courant très vite. Draco ne se laissa pas démonter par tant d'adresse et s'appuya négligemment sur le capot branlant de la camionnette. Lorsque Bella arriva devant le perron, elle rit de voir ce petit bout de sorcier. Il ne semblait pas du tout à sa place, malgré son arrogance et sa confiance en soi.

« -Bonjour Mr Malfoy ! Dit-elle pimpante.

-Enchanté, madame, exagéra Malfoy pour se montrer TRES aristocratique.

-Oh, pas de madame entre nous, on se tutoie et appelle-moi Bella.

-Bien, enchanté, Bella. Je suis Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils unique de l'aristocrate anglais Lucius Angelus Malfoy et de l'aristocrate anglaise Narcissia Black. Tu peux m'appeler Draco. »

Bella éclata de rire, et bizarrement, Draco le prit TRES mal.

Marchant en direction de la clairière, Bella et Draco firent connaissance. Bella lui raconta le crépuscule de sa vie d'humaine et sa vie de vampire. Draco parla de la guerre et de St Potter, raconta ses études et le but de sa visite.

Bella riait dans sa barbe. Il y avait quelque chose que Draco ne savait pas sur la meute, et elle se garda bien de lui dire quoi. Ils arrivèrent donc bientôt au milieu d'une clairière familière, dans la forêt de Forks.

Bella avait appelé Jacob hier pour lui raconter ce qui se passait, et lui demander de jouer le jeu. Elle ne voulait pas que les sorciers débarquent ici pour les étudier comme des bêtes curieuses, aussi bien les loups que les vampires. Elle savait maintenant que Draco n'était pas comme ça, mais elle se méfiait, surtout pour sa fille, depuis l'épisode avec les Volturi.

Mais Draco semblait n'en avoir cure des vampires. Et cela arrangeait bien Bella qui voulait du calme. Elle avait donc demandé à Jacob de venir avec la meute (puisqu'il avait enfin accepté de devenir l'alpha), pour permettre à Draco de les « étudier ».

La première rencontre entre Jacob et Draco fut très étrange. Alors que les loups s'approchaient du sorcier et de la vampire, Draco perçut toute la puissance magique de ces colosses. Jacob s'avança et conversa par la pensée avec Bella (ce qu'il pouvait faire depuis que Bella avait développé d'autres pouvoirs). Draco, intrigué, observait ce loup au pelage caramel et ses yeux brillèrent d'un intérêt, d'une fascination à couper le souffle.

Après que Bella lui ait présenté la meute, elle les laissa seuls, omettant évidemment de préciser la nature profonde de ses gentils loups. Draco s'approcha alors du loup au pelage caramel et avança une main blanche sous son museau pour qu'il s'habitue à son odeur.

Mais le canin agissait très bizarrement pour un loup. Après quelques minutes où le loup et le jeune homme s'apprivoisèrent, l'animal se comportait exactement comme un chien, léchant le visage du blondinet, se frottant à lui, le portant même sur son dos.

Draco tomba tout de suite dingue de ce loup si mignon et si gentil. A l'issu de cette après-midi joueuse, il décida de l'étudier et d'en faire le sujet principal de sa thèse. Il l'avait appelé Gabriel, comme l'ange Gabriel. En fin de journée, Bella raccompagna Draco chez lui, enfin chez elle, et lui dit de revenir quand il voulait à la clairière, les loups et notamment Jacob y serait.

* * *

Les jours suivants, ils passèrent l'après-midi à jouer ensemble comme un chien et son maitre. Les autres loups de la meute et Bella comprirent ce qui s'était passé. Jacob venait de s'imprégner de Draco.

Draco vécut des moments merveilleux en compagnie de la meute, apprenant leur coutumes, leurs mœurs et leur vie. Il passait énormément de temps avec Jacob, alias Gabriel. Ils apprirent tout deux à s'aimer vraiment fort, une complicité sans pareil s'installant entre eux jour après jour.

Chaque jour, il vivait des moments intenses. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Ce loup était si humain. Il le comprenait, l'écoutait, le réconfortait. Leur relation était unique. Ils partageaient un immense amour l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Un jour, Draco se mit à rêver que Gabriel soit humain. Pendant de longues nuits, il rêvait de le serrer dans ses bras, de se blottir contre son torse, de caresser sa peau, de parcourir ses cheveux. Et il se réveillait inlassablement en érection et couvert de sueur tous les matins, se traitant d'idiot à fantasmer sur un LOUP !

Mais, il n'y pouvait rien, Gabriel était pour lui plus qu'un animal. Il allait le voir tous les jours et était chaque fois plus tendre avec lui. Ils passaient de longues journées couchés l'un sur l'autre, les mains du blond caressant la tête de fourrure de Gabriel.

Pour Draco, l'année passa trop vite. Il lui semblait être là depuis toujours et imaginait difficilement le moment des adieux.

Pour Jacob, ce fut un bonheur permanent et une torture de tous les instants. Depuis le premier jour, il s'était imprégné du jeune sorcier. Tous les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient magiques. Il ne se lassait jamais d'entendre sa voix douce lui raconter la vie d'un sorcier. Il adorait regarder ses yeux d'orage s'illuminer lorsqu'il était heureux de le voir.

Il en avait parlé à Bella, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait se transformer devant Draco, pour rendre leur amour possible. Bella l'avait gentiment cassé en lui disant que Draco le voyait comme un gentil toutou et que, s'il faisait ça, il mettrait en jeu toute la sécurité de la meute, et accessoirement, celle des vampires.

Mais Jacob n'avait d'yeux que pour son joli sorcier. Il croyait tellement qu'il y avait plus entre eux qu'une relation de maitre à chien. Il sentait le cœur de son ange blond battre contre son pelage lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient. Il ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur tant d'amour. Il voulait tenter sa chance.

Bella pensait que c'était l'imprégnation qui lui était montée à la tête. Mais lui, était sûr que ça marcherait. Il avait un plan. Il jouerait le tout pour le tout.

* * *

Le dernier jour de Draco arriva bien vite et se fut pour lui la dernière visite à la meute dans la clairière. Mais lorsqu'il arriva, il ne trouve pas un loup. Il chercha partout, fouilla tous les buissons, appela … Mais rien.

La panique saisit le cœur du petit Dragon : et s'il leur était arrivé malheur ? Et si Gabriel était … Non il ne pouvait pas le concevoir ! Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne VOULAIT PAS le perdre ! C'était son ami, son confident. Oui, même s'il ne parlait pas et que c'était un animal. Il était encore plus pour lui. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Draco se recroquevilla au milieu de la clairière et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues en pensant au cadavre de Gabriel sur une route … Soudain, sortant des fourrés, un jeune homme magnifique avança vers Draco.

Il était immense, une musculature impressionnante roulait sous … sous RIEN DU TOUT, il était tout NU ! Draco, que son attirance envers les beaux mâles n'étaient plus à démontrer, se sentit fondre. Ce mec était incroyablement BEAU ! Il avait une peau caramel grillé … caramel grillé semblable à la fourrure de Gabriel, des cheveux courts aussi noir que … que le poil de Gabriel autour de ses oreilles, et un sourire aussi carnassier … que les crocs de Gabriel.

Draco se redressa et frémit lorsqu'il entendit son bel inconnu parler :

« Bonjour Draco. Je m'appelle Jacob. Tu dois mieux me connaitre sous le nom de Gabriel. »

Draco faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'il entendit la voix grave et chaleureuse vibrer dans ses oreilles. Il ne répondit pas, le laissant parler.

« Je suis un loup-garou. Je suis l'alpha, le chef de la meute. Nous sommes tous des loups-garous. Nous nous transformons en loups pour protéger notre territoire et notre peuple. Je t'ai menti, je suis désolé, je ne suis pas digne de te parler. »

Jacob baissa la tête, honteux, en attente de la réaction de son âme sœur.

Draco n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Combien de nuits avait-il rêvé de l'étreinte chaleureuse de Gabriel, l'imaginant à ses côtés pour la vie. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir fréquenté un homme, qui plus est aussi magnifique, pendant tout ce temps. Draco rougit en pensant aux nombreuses fois où le loup s'était couché sur ses cuisses, feulant de bonheur.

Alors, Draco se redressa et s'approcha de Jacob :

« C'est vraiment toi ? Ça veut dire qu'on peut rester ensemble ? »

Jacob acquiesça et Draco sauta dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui, rendant la tâche de Jacob encore plus difficile. Il ajouta :

« Nous les loups, nous ne tombons amoureux qu'une fois dans notre vie, mais pour la vie entière. Nous développons pour une personne spéciale, une sorte de coup de foudre instantané. C'est l'imprégnation. »

C'était dur pour Jacob de dire tout ça, mais Draco ne semblait pas comprendre. Il se nicha encore plus contre la peau brulante de son loup. Jacob poursuivit :

« Draco, depuis le premier jour, je me suis imprégné de toi. Tu es mon âme sœur. Je suis lié à toi pour la vie. »

Draco leva les yeux vers les prunelles brunes de Jacob et s'évanouit dans les bras de son amour. Jacob caressa les cheveux blonds jusqu'à ce que leur propriétaire daigne se réveiller.

Draco et Jacob parlèrent longtemps, se redécouvrant en tant qu'humains.

A la fin de cette journée mouvementée, Jacob raccompagna Draco chez lui et lui promit de revenir demain en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les fines perles rosées de son amour. Draco sourit niaisement et le voyant partir en courant, effleurant ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

* * *

Durant une semaine, chaque jour, Draco fondait un peu plus pour Jacob et il finit par tomber fou amoureux de lui. Il ne lui en souffla mot jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Il faisait nuit et il devait se retrouver dans leur clairière pour passer leur première soirée ensemble. Draco comptait se déclarer ce soir.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la clairière, il fut surpris de voir une nappe à carreaux posée sur le sol, comportant deux chandeliers allumés et un repas pour deux accompagné d'une bouteille de vin français. Draco rosit en voyant son amoureux non officiel pour l'heure, habillé d'une chemise de soie verte (sa couleur préférée) et d'un pantalon qui lui faisait des fesses parfaites.

Jacob s'approcha de Draco et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Bonsoir, mon petit Dragon, assied-toi je t'en prie. »

Draco ne se fit pas prier et s'assit en face de son loup qui prenait également place. Ils dégustèrent le repas préparé par Jacob, les yeux dans les yeux, comme deux adolescents fous l'un de l'autre (ce qu'ils étaient, en fait). Ils burent du vin. Il fallait au moins ça à Jacob pour se donner du courage. Mais Draco avait l'alcool très très câlin. Ce qui ne déplut pas à Jacob.

Le loup se pencha sur son blondinet et, plantant ses prunelles incandescentes dans celles d'orage de son amour, il s'approcha doucement de lui. Il posa ses lèvres contre leurs compagnes et se rapprocha de Draco. Lorsque sa langue quémanda l'entrée que le blond lui accorda, Jacob le poussa délicatement mais fermement par terre et se coucha tout contre lui pour approfondir ce tendre baiser.

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent de plus en plus passionnément, allongés l'un contre l'autre sur la couverture en velours qui avait succédé à la nappe. Les mains de Jacob attrapèrent la taille fine du blond et il rapprocha leur deux corps alors que son dragon ronronnait dans sa bouche.

Leurs langues se caressaient comme pour la première et la dernière fois. Draco sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer quand une bosse apparut contre son ventre. L'excitant davantage, il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son loup pressant son torse contre lui, l'embrassant encore plus profondément.

Leurs langues dansaient un ballet effréné alors que leurs mains découvraient chacune des courbes de leurs corps tendus l'un vers l'autre, l'un pour l'autre. Soudain la main de Jacob se fit plus mutine, elle glissa le long de la colonne du blond, passa sur les deux fesses rebondies pour trouver la fermeture du pantalon, la dernière barrière à son envie de Draco. Il voulait le toucher, le prendre et le sentir contre lui.

Draco gémit faiblement alors que sa virilité pointait son nez hors de son caleçon pour frôler le ventre de son aimé. La queue de Jacob vint bientôt la rejoindre en se frottant contre elle. Draco regarda les prunelles du brun et se perdit dans tant de désir.

Néanmoins, il voulait le lui dire, il devait le lui dire. C'était important pour lui :

« Ja … hhuum Jacob, arrête, je … je … je dois te dire … »

Draco gémissait de plus belle alors que la main de Jacob découvrait la peau douce et tendue de sa virilité. Il commençait à descendre, puis à remonter le long de cette belle queue gonflée. Draco fondait de plaisir et essaya de rassembler tout son courage, malgré son manque évident de décence actuellement. Ses lèvres glissant le long du cou diaphane, Jacob murmura à l'oreille de Draco :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon Draco ? »

Il ne cessa pas de le toucher pour autant, accélérant les va et vient. Draco allait craquer et se mit à hurler alors que l'orgasme explosa dans sa poitrine et dans la main de Jacob :

« Ouuiiii Jacooooooob je t'aiiiiiiiiiiime haaaaaaaaan ! »

Jacob arrêta tout mouvement et se trouva absolument stupide. Il venait de se rendre compte que ce qu'il allait lui dire après, ne se terminerait peut-être pas par un refus. Il sourit, laissant apparaitre ses crocs. Maintenant rien ne l'arrêterait. Ses mains attrapèrent les pans de la chemise de son Dragon et les séparèrent en les déchirant, férocement, laissant ressortir toute son envie dans ce geste.

Draco, ravi d'avoir enfin avoué son amour à Jacob, prit part activement aux activités. Il se cambra pour se libérer des restes de tissu. Il se redressa et grimpa sur son loup, plaquant son dos au sol et sa queue en érection à ses jolies petites fesses. Il se pressa à retirer sauvagement la chemise de son aimé, alliant fougue et douceur.

Se laissant faire, Jacob regarda l'homme qu'il aimait. Son cœur chavira en pensant à ce qui allait suivre. Il allait enfin lui faire l'amour. Il allait le prendre, s'unir avec lui et ainsi, l'aimer pour la vie ! D'un coup d'épaule, il retira son vêtement et d'un coup de rein, retourna la situation. Il dominait son dragon de tout son corps musclé. Il se frotta lascivement à Draco en lui léchant le cou.

Le blondinet se remit à gémir, ondulant des hanches sous son amour, lui signifiant son envie de lui. Torse contre torse, les deux hommes n'étaient que désir et envie de l'autre. Leurs peaux se frottaient, se frôlaient, se caressaient lentement, puis plus vite jusqu'à glisser et se coller l'une contre l'autre.

Les deux virilités dansaient l'une avec l'autre, leurs glands rougis et humides s'embrassant et s'embrasant. Leurs bouches se dévoraient avec fièvre. Ils étaient dans un autre monde, juste deux amants faisant l'amour pour la première fois.

Le corps de Draco glissa sous Jacob, baladant sa langue sur sa peau de caramel, longeant courbes et creux de ses muscles et ses os. Il se laissa bientôt aller à sucer longuement la queue de son amour, posant ses lèvres sur le gland puis descendant encore plus bas. Jacob grognait et fourrageait dans les cheveux si blonds de Draco. Au bout de quelques minutes, sentant la tension montée en lui, Jacob se retira de la bouche de son dragon.

Il le saisit aux hanches pour le poser sur son ventre. Voulant autant que Jacob ce qu'il allait se produire, Draco se cambra et plaça son entrée humide au-dessus de la queue de son aimé. D'un coup de rein puissant mais lent, Jacob s'enfonça à l'intérieur de cette cavité à se damner. Draco était serré mais pas trop étroit. Bien vite, Jacob accéléra ses mouvements et les fesses de Draco se soulevèrent de plus en plus vite pour retomber lascivement sur son ventre.

Jacob le saisit aux hanches pour le pénétrer plus profondément encore. Draco se cabra soudain, alors que Jacob trouvait cette petite boule de nerf qui déclenchait tant de plaisir à son amour. Le blondinet poussa bientôt de petits cris de plaisir alors que l'orgasme montait en lui. Jacob attrapa sa queue et s'en occupa en accentuant encore ses coups de rein.

Lorsqu'il sentit l'anneau de chair se refermer sur son membre, Jacob jouit en même temps que Draco qui s'effondra sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, se serrant fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Je t'aime Draco, murmura Jacob

-Je t'aime aussi Jacob, lui répondit Draco »

* * *

Ils restèrent longtemps, l'un dans l'autre, le loup caressant la peau pâle du blond et le dragon caressant les cheveux de jais du brun. Ils ne parlaient pas, chacun regardant les étoiles et savourant ce moment de bonheur.

Mais alors que Jacob se retirait de Draco et enlaçait une fois encore son amour, il entendit un bruit suspect. En moins d'une seconde, il se transforma, et sans rien expliquer à Draco qui prenait peur, il s'en fut dans les buissons.

« Jacob ! Jacob qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'affola le blond.

Un grognement lui répondit. Jacob était parti fureter dans les fourrés à la recherche d'une odeur. Malheureusement, il chuta d'un coup dans un trou creusé dans le sol. Le loup se débattait pour en sortir lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement de terreur. C'était Draco. En un bond, il sortit du trou et rejoignit la clairière.

C'était trop tard, Draco gisait par terre, les yeux clos, une terrible morsure sur la nuque, un filet de sang écarlate s'en échappant. Jacob hurla à la mort et se jeta sur le vampire, encore penché sur sa victime, lui aspirant son souffle vital. Un coup de patte plus tard, le vampire fut décapité. Jacob se retransforma et courut près de son amour.

Jacob était penché sur le corps frêle de son aimé encore inconscient. Il murmurait son prénom inlassablement, s'en voulant et se haïssant de le faire souffrir. Tout était sa faute. Il avait été stupide de le laisser seul. Il l'avait abandonné.

« Draco, répond moi, s'il te plait Draco » supplia-t-il.

Il se transforma et courut chez les Cullen, Draco sur son dos.

* * *

La voix de Jacob retentit dans le cœur de Draco. Son esprit voyageait au milieu d'un brouillard dense. Il voyait Jacob. Il courait pour le retrouver, lui dire que lui aussi l'aimait, que lui aussi avait rêvé qu'il soit humain pour qu'ils partagent leur vie ensemble. Mais plus il courait, plus Jacob s'éloignait. La volonté de Draco lâcha en un hurlement et il tomba dans un coma profond.

Jacob avait emmené Draco chez Carlisle le plus vite possible. Au début, il n'était qu'inconscient, mais son esprit plongea peu à peu dans les limbes et son cœur finit par ralentir. Carlisle lui avait retiré le venin et maintenant, il fallait attendre.

Tout à coup, le cœur de Draco s'emballa, puis le blond hurla et son cœur s'arrêta net. Jacob sentit son cœur fondre et se liquéfier. Carlisle accourut aussitôt. En deux coups de défibrillateurs, les yeux du blondinet papillonnèrent pour se refermer dans un sommeil de plomb.

Jacob était resté au chevet de son aimé durant tout son coma, c'est-à-dire trois jours et trois nuits. Il lui serrait la main dans sa paume, lui insufflant le plus de chaleur et d'amour possible.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et aperçu son visage. Il put s'endormir, soulagé de ne pas avoir perdu l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne voyait que sa figure dans ses limbes et n'entendait que le murmure de sa voix.

Après une éternité dans le brouillard, Draco ouvrit les yeux et émergea, retrouvant le monde conscient et les prunelles de son aimé.

« Que … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? bafouilla-t-il. »

Jacob lui raconta l'attaque, la morsure, l'infarctus, le coma. Il ne lui mentionna pas qu'il n'avait pu lui demander ce qu'il voulait, pensant que ce n'était pas le moment, et qu'il aurait oublié.

* * *

Au bout de trois jours supplémentaires, Draco se rétablit complètement et eut l'autorisation de sortir. Il alla directement dans leur clairière, attendre son tendre amour.

Trois jours plutôt, Jacob était partis en donnant rendez-vous à Draco, prétextant une urgence. Mais Draco n'était pas dupe, il savait ce qu'il préparait : il allait le quitter. C'était la triste et seule explication que Draco avait trouvée.

Alors frêle et fragile, il s'assit par terre, et attendit que son amour daigne lui annoncer la funeste nouvelle. Jacob arriva et prit son ange blond dans les bras.

« Tu m'as manqué » murmura-t-il. »

Draco s'était peut-être trompé après tout.

« Je vais te demander ce que je voulais te demander le soir de l'attaque »

C'est alors que Jacob s'agenouilla devant Draco dont le cœur loupa un battement :

« Draco, veux-tu faire de moi l'homme de ta vie, veux-tu être à mes côtés pour toujours, Draco, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de s'évanouir et répondit un oui triomphant, pleurant, criant, dansant, et surtout, embrassant passionnément l'homme de sa vie, son futur époux.

« Je t'aime mon amour de Loup !

- Je t'aime mon petit Dragon »

* * *

**Reviews =)**


End file.
